kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarcosteon
Overview Sarcosteon is a synthetic kaiju hybrid based upon the ancient Dunkleosteus and Sarcosuchus species of Earth. Bred for kaiju gladitorial combat, Sarcosteon overpowered his alien creators and escaped into Earth's oceans. He is powered by pure focused instinct, can swim through the air as easily as he swims through water, and breaks through even the most hardened defenses. Origin The Delan had perfected their craft over millennia - the self-declared masters of creating kaiju which they delighted in mentally subjugating for bloodsport and conquest. Aboard one of their many vessels, they gave their latest recombinant DNA sequence - designed from Earth’s Sarcosuchus & Dunkleosteus - the scientific classification of Loricadermi sarcosteus meaning, “armor-skinned flesh and bone.” This kaiju was to specialize in pure physical prowess, rather than be interlaced with elemental or supernatural energies. They created a single kaiju of this particularly primitive genetic strain - male to avoid parthenogenetic or asexual reproduction. They named this individual Sarcosteon - after the lineage that would never follow it. The DNA was seeded with the Delan's customized kaiju gene stimulant, responsible for triggering their creations’ vastly increased size as well as initiate the growth of dormant psychic nodes which allowed the physically frail Delan to maintain a perfect mental thrall over all of their kaiju. The completed Sarcosteon was… exceptional - even by their highest physical standards. The moment he was awakened however, he vanished completely from their thoughts! The entire craft locked down under emergency protocols. Sarcosteon’s primordial genes had triggered a unique mutation - linking his cerebellum into his primitive control nodes, rather than leaving them open to a mental link from his creators. This generated a psychic feedback loop of his own mental energy and not only allowed him to hunt through pure instinct without engaging any “higher” brain function, but also rendered the psychic Delan blind to his presence. As Sarcosteon’s own primitive instincts now held complete psychic command over himself, he displayed new abilities that seemed impossible. He was able to swim through the air by physically pushing against the surrounding space as if it was water - giving him vastly improved mobility. And when his glowing, predatory gaze focused on a target, his attacks could shred through energy shields and blast doors like they weren’t even there. Fully aware and now sensing every mental presence of his completely bewildered Delan creators, Sarcosteon was unstoppable. He relentlessly hunted down everything on board in mere minutes, then departed the ruined, lifeless husk of their spacecraft and swam through the emptiness down into the oceans of Earth. There he waited, hunting and feeding in the darkness until his attuned psychic senses detected the distant presence of other kaiju - igniting an excited glow in his eyes and drawing him up from the depths in pursuit… Energy System Sarcosteon's natural psychic feedback loop allows him to gain energy slowly over time. As his health drops and his rage increases, Sarcosteon's mental focus on his prey intensifies - increasing the speed of his energy regeneration. Sarcosteon uses a portion of his energy to psychically anchor himself in space - “Swimming” through the air via sheer force of will. Ranged Combat Sarcosteon lacks any true ranged attacks, but his Predatory Glare is able to affect opponents at a distance. It deals minor psychic damage and makes it difficult for Sarcosteon's prey to defend itself for a short time, while his increased focus on that target allows him to shrug off some indirect damage as he closes in. In a pinch, this gaze is even able to push back streams of physical power, so long as Sarcosteon's energy reserve holds out. He also utilizes his Sky Swimming to increase his maneuverability and avoid some weapons his land-based form isn’t agile enough to escape. Grappling Sarcosteon’s predatory ancestry encourages him to grapple with his massive jaws - threatening to snap the heads (or other available limbs) off of his opponents. When Sarcosteon successfully overpowers an opponent in a clinch, his first option is always to roll them under his massive body and tear away from them, pushing himself back into the sky. Sarcosteon retains his full mass while Sky Swimming, preventing opponents from easily pulling him from the sky. Melee Combat Sarcosteon’s armor-shredding jaws, tearing front claws, and strong front-body make him an incredible and deadly melee fighter. His true power comes from his ability to utilize these natural weapons with his rapid Sky Swimming capabilities. Sarcosteon can pummel an opponent, send them flying, and then launch himself into the air to continue the assault. Sarcosteon can re-direct himself out of a quick aerial dodge into a devastating surprise attack lunge, or deliver a heavy slam with his massive tail. His opponents can never drop their guard, because Sarcosteon is masterful about diving into a flurry of melee combat and suddenly breaking back just long enough to recharge. Weakness Sarcosteon’s attacks are heavily focused in the front, leaving him more vulnerable against opponents who can skirt away from his deadly jaws, as well as multidirectional or team-based attacks that can strike him effectively from behind. As Sarcoseton’s instincts revolve entirely around closing into aggressive melee combat, he doesn’t have any backup techniques against ranged combatants or opponents who fail to wilt under his relentless predatory assaults. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Sarcosteon is a hunter - he knows no other motivation or satisfaction. When he moves on the ground, all his momentum comes from his forelimbs. His locked stare is terrifying to opponents - he never breaks eye contact unless he is about to bite. *Combat Focus: Sarcosteon is a melee specialist, with armor and the ability to close gaps in an instant. *Special Considerations: Sarcosteon's Sky Swimming will need to function in all four cardinal directions - possibly dynamically changing the length of his tail animator to encompass his lower body. Gallery Sarcosteus.jpg|Sarcosteon's official SPN1 trading card Sarceustos EVO.jpg|Sarcosteon's official SPN2 EVO trading card External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:SPN1 Progenitors Category:SPN1 Category:SPN1 Monsters Category:Renamed Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant